<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Set A Fire In My Head by BlackRoses (AceOnIce)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036898">Set A Fire In My Head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/BlackRoses'>BlackRoses (AceOnIce)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Don't Like Don't Read, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, First Meetings, Frottage, M/M, Magnus still has magic, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Oh also, Orgy, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Tired Alec Lightwood, Vampire King Magnus Bane, Vampire venom as a drug, because I said so, it's lowkey but yes there are other vampires doing it in the background so, unnamed character is just dead in the background</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/BlackRoses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is tired of fighting for the Clave, but the only way out is death. Or so he thinks, until he's left behind on a mission and captures the attention of Vampire King Magnus Bane.</p><p>Title comes from Halsey's "Trouble"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Set A Fire In My Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinktober Day 15<br/>Based on the Whumptober prompts:<br/>Possession and magical healing</p><p>Detailed warnings in end notes.</p><p>Takes place before the rest of the series. I'm writing this very out of order, I apologize lol. I didn't plan to make it more than a one shot but now I want to write all the vampire malec.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> Alec is tired. Bone-deep, soul type tired. Tired of the whispers in the hallways of the Institute about <em>that gay shadowhunter</em>, tired of being treated like he’s less because he prefers the same sex. Tired of seeing the other queer shadowhunters cast out, even occasionally de-runed if the Clave decides they’re expandable. Tired of the endless war against the vampires, tired of all the deaths that have occurred as a result. He knows he isn’t supposed to feel this way, that the war is part of their heavenly mission, that the angels support their cause, but he just doesn’t care anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> It’s a combination of this exhaustion and lack of intel about the mission that lead Alec to a bad situation, a knife wound deep in his side, one of his fellow shadowhunters already dead, the other four having retreated. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> Alec clutches his side, scanning the room, the amount of vampires that had swarmed, some of them already drinking from dead shadowhunter, some of them eyeing Alec’s wound with their fangs bared. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> Alec has his stele, could activate an Iratze and some other runes, but he knows he’s not making it out of there alive.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> One of the vampires near the front of the group steps forward, only to be stopped by a soft, but powerful voice. “Don’t kill him.”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> The vampires part and Alec’s eyes land on the man who had spoken, standing in the center of what has become two large groups of vampires, all of whom had moved to make way for him. He wears a crimson coat that reaches his knees and a plethora of silver jewelry that sparkles despite the dim lighting. His dark hair is styled up in a faux-hawk, his skin smooth and golden. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> He’s beautiful and Alec recognizes him from he files they keep at the Institute. Magnus Bane, a warlock-turned-vampire and vampire king for the last two decades. He radiates power, every inch of him demanding compliance. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> Beyond the file at the Institute, Alec has heard the rumors about him, good and bad. The most pervasive of which being that he’ll take in anyone that swears him loyalty. More than once Alec had considered seeking him out, considered swearing fealty if it meant escaping the Institute and the oppressive rule of the Clave. Alec had hoped Magnus Bane would have the decency to kill Alec quickly, but it looks like that won’t be the case. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> The vampire king sinks into a crouch beside Alec, snapping his fingers and banishing Alec’s shirt. Like this, he can see how bad the wound is to his side, the bloody injury around the knife. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> He doesn’t think he’ll last long, even if they don’t kill him. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> The vampire reaches for the knife and Alec instinctively moves away, curling over the wound despite the sharp pain it brings him.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> “Don’t worry, little shadowhunter, I’m going to heal you. I have no intention of letting you die here.”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> Alec clenches his jaw, hearing the whispering of the other vampires start up around them. “Why not?”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> “I recognize you Alexander Lightwood, second in command at the New York Institute and an esteemed general. You’re more useful to me alive than dead. Move your hand.”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> Alec isn’t sure if Magnus is using compulsion on him or if he’s truly just given up, but he draws his hand away from his injury. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> The vampire looks studies it before holding out a hand, blue magic swirling around it. Alec flinches out of instinct when he presses the magic to Alec’s wound, but it isn’t painful. Rather, the magic is soothing, healing, <em>warm. </em>Alec glances up from the magic to Magnus and finds the vampire’s eyes glowing gold like molten lava. A sharp pain draws Alec’s attention back to his side as Magnus pulls the knife out before quickly healing over the rest of the wound. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> “Isn’t that better?” Magnus asks, a hint of a smirk playing on his lips, eyes fading back to a warm brown. Alec stares, not sure how to respond. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> Somehow, what comes out is a quiet, “Thank you.” Vampire king or not, Magnus <em>had</em> just saved his life. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> Magnus’ eyes widen like he wasn’t expecting that. Alec figures he probably wasn’t. After a short pause, Magnus gets to his feet and holds out a hand in offering which Alec hesitantly accepts, letting the vampire help him up. He glances at the crowd around him and knows that even with his healed injury there’s no way he could outrun or outfight all of them. Especially not with the vampire king, known for his magical abilities on top of vampiric ones, watching him so closely.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> The vampire king turns to glance at his followers to order a strict warning, “no one touches him without my explicit permission.” </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> Alec can feel the subtle wash of magic over the room as goosebumps break out on his skin at the possessive edge in Magnus’ voice. Before Alec can wonder about the magic, Magnus is spinning around, fangs out. Despite his activated speed rune, Alec doesn’t stand a chance agains the centuries old vampire king. Magnus grabs him and bites into Alec’s neck. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> Alec tries to jerk away, panic racing through him once more, but Magnus’ steel grip on his right arm and left him hold him in place. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> It doesn’t take long for the venom to sink in. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> Alec’s never been bitten before, never been exposed to the effects of the venom, but he’s heard it creates an addicting feeling of euphoria. He quickly learns it goes much further than that. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> He’d expected the way it makes his head spin and leaves his body feeling light, weak, leaning on Magnus for support. He’d expected the overwhelming bliss. What he hadn’t expected was the arousal. He grows hard in his pants, letting out a moan as heat blossoms in his chest. He suddenly aware of every place his body is touching Magnus'. The cold press of Magnus' necklace against his naked chest, Magnus' hands cool against his skin that stroke the flame in him, making it burn hotter.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> Magnus pulls away, licking over the bite marks to heal them, but the feelings linger. Alec is rubbing his hips against Magnus’ before he can process what he’s doing. And when he does, he’s too hooked on the pleasure racing through him with each little roll of his hips, he can’t imagine stopping. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> He can hear the whispers of the other vampires start up again, but his focus is on chasing his own pleasure, still feeling high off the venom. He can feel the bulge in Magnus’ pants when he rolls against the vampire and it only spurs him on.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> Magnus lets go of his arm to cup the back of his neck. “So pretty for me, I had no idea you would react so beautifully.”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> Alec whines at the praise, crumpling into Magnus because he feels like the safest presence in the room. Alec doesn’t reach for his stele or the blade strapped to his thigh, no, he reaches for Magnus, curling his fingers into the long coat Magnus is wearing. It’s soft and smooth under his fingertips, but he wants to feel Magnus’ <em>skin</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> Magnus’ left hand slips from Alec’s hip to cup his ass over his jeans, encouraging Alec’s thrusts. “That’s it. Feels so good, doesn’t it? Getting off with someone you’re supposed to hate?” Magnus’ voice flows like honey and Alec’s thrusts grow stuttered. “Maybe you do hate me, but you’re so desperate, you’ll hump anything you can get. Imagine if the Clave could see you now.”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> Alec chokes on a loud moan, glancing over Magnus’ shoulder at the dozens of eyes upon them. He can see the effect their show is having on everyone else, can see some other vampires fucking in a corner. It’s dirty and wrong and nothing like Alec ever imagined. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> “Come for me, Alexander,” Magnus orders, squeezing his ass and grinding back against him. Alec falls apart on command, coming in his pants like a horny teenager. He melts against Magnus, dimly aware of the vampire removing his weapons and stele. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">He wonders, with more excitement than the situation probably warrants, what exactly he’s gotten himself into.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dub con warning because Alec is high on vampire venom when he's grinding against Magnus. They don't go further than frottage, but don't like, don't read. </p><p>I don't know how much world building I'll end up doing, but basically there's a big war between Magnus' vampires and the shadowhunters. Most of the rest of the downworld stays out of it. He was brought up to be the head of the NYI still and trained to be a general. He and Jace never became parabatai (sorry but it doesn't work with the loyalty thing in Cross Your Sorry Heart). He's openly gay, either because he came out or was outted, that's up to you tbh.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>